


But What About You?

by bioloyg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Sam Wilson, Bath, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam tries to get Bucky to take care of himself and then Bucky gets distracted, Winter Falcon, and then... my favorite tag, bucky and sam are in LOVE, i guess, idk how else to sell it my guys so just read it, it's not that deep, self-care, there is bath time in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioloyg/pseuds/bioloyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bucky enjoy a nice bath together, complete with soothing classical music.<br/>~<br/><em>He’s not the best at taking care of himself, Bucky. But that’s not exactly news. He’s been caring for others before himself since the 1910’s.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	But What About You?

**Author's Note:**

> So, whenever I write for a fandom there's always that one obligatory PWP that I just have to write. Also, it's good practice for me since I don't write explicit stuff often. So here I am, uploading smut for you guys at 3 in the afternoon like the heathen I am. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Unbeta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine.

It’s barely noticeable. One of those things where you’d probably have to be staring in order to catch it. Or be Sam. Sam is well versed in the language that is Bucky Barnes, though not quite fluent yet. Still, he can practically see the tension written into the muscles in Bucky’s back, especially by his left shoulder. The part of Bucky that still echoes Winter Soldier has him masking the pain, but there’s no denying how stilted he becomes after a particularly harsh sparring session or a trying bout of physical therapy.

He’s not the best at taking care of himself, Bucky. But that’s not exactly news. He’s been caring for others before himself since the 1910’s. You’d think in 2016 he’d have this whole self-care thing down pat, but no. _Sam_ doesn’t even have self-care down to a science and he worked at the VA. He knows all too well how easy it is to overlook the simple things. And he knows better than to expect Bucky to relax long enough to take care of some of his more basic needs. Sam’s not a babysitter, so he’s not always going to do it _for_ Bucky, but every once in a while he’ll remind Bucky that he’s human. That it’s okay to ache like the rest.

“Hey,” Sam says, coming into their bedroom. Bucky is sprawled out on their bed, covered in an even sheet of sweat. His hair forms a messy halo around his head against the pillow.

He doesn’t even open his eyes when he says, “Hey yourself.”

“How are you feelin’ ice queen? You’re starting to look your age.”

Bucky snorts. “Fuck you, bird boy. It’s not easy looking this good after a fight when you have long hair.”

Sam plops down onto the side of the bed and smooths a hand down Bucky’s right arm. Bucky lets out a quiet sigh beneath him and shifts closer, almost reflexively. As Sam pushes his hand back up Bucky’s arm, pressing down harder this time, he says, “Put it up next time.”

“Mmph,” Bucky huffs as Sam digs his fingers into his shoulder. “Defeats the purpose. S’important to know how to fight through distractions.” His face contorts slightly, but it’s a toss-up for whether it’s in pleasure or pain.

“Uh huh.” Sam drags his hand back down once more, eliciting goosebumps this time around. “Why don’t you come with me. You’re looking like you could use a little something to loosen you up.”

“M’not moving until I have to.”

“And I’m telling you to move right now, _so_ , you have to.”

Bucky cracks one cool-grey eye open and despite being horizontal, and at an unflattering angle, he still manages to look threatening. Just barely though. “I better be getting a beer or a blowjob.”

Sam rolls his eyes and pats Bucky’s thigh before getting up. He casts a look over his shoulder as he walks to the bathroom, saying, “You’re not paying me enough for either of those things.”

“I’m not paying you at all,” Sam hears as he turns the faucet for the bathtub.

He’s grabbing Epsom salt from beneath the bathroom sink when he replies so his voice is muffled slightly. “ _Exactly_. I’m not your waiter.”

A hand ghosts down Sam’s back right before a voice spun like silk says, “I didn’t know waiter’s gave blowjobs in the 2000’s.”

Sam hates that he gasps, but he recovers by shooting Bucky a nasty glare. “They don’t. Now take your clothes off and sit down.”

“Love it when you get bossy,” Bucky hums, teasing.

“You’re not gonna love me as much when I leave your ass for someone with a gold arm.” Sam dumps two cups of the salt into the tub by the still running faucet and swirls his hand around in the water.

Bucky grabs his shirt by the back of the collar and drags it over his head, leveling Sam with a look once it’s gone. “You say that like you weren’t waxing poetic about my thighs three days ago.”

“You’re not the only person on the planet with nice thighs,” Sam mutters as he leans in and puts his hands on Bucky’s waist. “Now take your damn clothes off and get in the tub.” He pushes Bucky’s sweatpants down to punctuate the order. The shiver that runs down Bucky’s body definitely isn’t imagined, but Sam ignores it in favor of steering his beloved asshole into the tub.

Bucky practically purrs as soon as he’s submerged, and his metal hand flexes at the rim of the tub as though it too can feel some of the healing effects.

Sam smirks. “Better than a beer, ain’t it?”

“I’m still gonna want one later if that’s what you’re asking.” Bucky peeks at Sam and grins. “The blowjob, not the beer.”

“You’re something else snowflake,” Sam sighs as he turns toward the door.

He’s just about to grab the handle when Bucky says, “Wait, you’re not coming in?”

Sam turns back, eyebrows scrunched downward. “You want me to?”

“Well, kinda, yeah.”

“Only kinda, huh?”

Bucky rolls his eyes and then closes them again. “If you don’t want to, don’t.”

“Don’t get all touchy, gimme a minute.” Sam takes his shirt off and drops it into the hamper with Bucky’s. “I’m gonna grab the speaker first.”

When he comes back he sets his phone on the back of the toilet, about as close to the bathtub as he can get it without fear of it dropping in. Sam plugs his speaker into the headphone jack, selects a playlist on Spotify, and lets it run through on shuffle. The first thing to pop up is Trois Gymnopédies: No. 1. Something soft, so slow it might even be considered kind of sad, but Sam plays it whenever he needs to wind down.

Bucky seems puzzled by the choice, but he doesn’t comment on it. He’s more focused on eyeing Sam’s bare body. “You gonna take those off anytime soon?” He gestures at Sam’s black briefs with his chin.

Sam looks down at him with a raised eyebrow. His hands are clearly on his hips, right on the waistband actually. He crosses his arms though and says, “Y’know what, no. I figured I’d jump right in like this. Wouldn’t want to upset your delicate sensibilities.”

“Shut up and get in, asshole.”

Sam sticks out his tongue and pushes his underwear to the floor. As soon as they’re in the hamper he makes his way to the side of the clawfoot tub and taps Bucky’s shoulder. “Move up so I can get in behind you.”

“I’m flattered, really, but I’m more in the mood to pitch today.” Bucky looks up at him with a menacing grin and winks.

Sam pinches Bucky, hard, and says, “Listen, smartass –”

But Bucky drags Sam down by his arm and plants a kiss on Sam’s cheek before he can finish what he was saying. “C’mon, just sit in front of me.” He turns so they can lock eyes, his voice soft. “Kinda wanna hold you. I missed you today.”

The sincerity in Bucky’s eyes still rocks Sam to his core, even after a year and a half. He nods, wordless, and slowly steps into the tub. Once he’s in, Bucky pulls Sam up against his chest and lets out a contented sigh.

“You’re goin’ soft on me, Barnes.”

Bucky chuckles and kisses the side of Sam’s neck. “You honestly walk right into these sometimes, you know that right?”

“Maybe you just have a dirty mind,” Sam replies haughtily with a good natured elbow to Bucky’s ribs.

“Only when you’re around,” Bucky says in that gravelly voice of his. It sends a pleasant thrill zipping down Sam’s spine.

The two of them sit there silently for a while after that, soaking in the warmth of the bathtub as smooth jazz and classical music take turns filling the air. Sam almost nods off at one point with Bucky’s fingers kneading a spot right above his left hipbone. The water laps at their skin lazily, counterpoint to the motions of their even breaths. The speaker hums softly to the side of the tub. And the dim lighting from the afternoon sun washes the walls overhead in a pale yellow glow.

The only reason Sam _doesn’t_ fall asleep is because Bucky brings his right hand out of the water to guide Sam into looking over his shoulder. There’s a moment of silence where they look their fill, and then they lock lips, tender and unhurried. It’s all just the slow drag and pull of their mouths together with the occasional skim of tongue on parted lips.

Sam pulls back and lets out a deep breath before opening his eyes. He can see the faint traces of desire burning at the edges of Bucky’s eyes, but he waits, letting Bucky come back to him.

This time it’s not as gentle, but there’s still care in the motions. Bucky is more insistent and his hands roam possessively over Sam’s chest and neck. His touch sends heat running through Sam’s veins until it settles heavily in his core.

Sam is just about to turn around and straddle Bucky when he pulls back. Sam’s in the middle of formulating his response to that when Bucky kisses the top of his cheek, silently prompting Sam to turn around again. He drops a feather light peck on Sam’s shoulder as a thank you when he does.

They lounge in the warming water together for a full song, falling back into a semi-calm haze. Sam can still feel the low level buzz of arousal fogging up his head though. Wants to turn around and kiss the breath right out of Bucky’s lungs. Instead, he closes his eyes again and enjoys his bath the way god intended.

Apparently Bucky has a different idea in mind though. At first Sam doesn’t notice. Bucky’s hands have been drifting up and down his stomach this whole time. But then his hand dips to the space just above Sam’s groin, causing him to open his eyes. It doesn’t tickle per se, nor is it something he’d call pleasurable, but it’s nice and it catches his attention.

And then it happens again, and _again_. Each time Bucky’s hand dips lower until, finally, Bucky takes Sam’s length into his hand.

Sam sucks in a sharp breath as Bucky’s hand slowly drags along his shaft. His eyes flutter closed as Bucky’s grip tightens around the head, only to loosen up again so he can stroke his thumb across the slit.

“ _Bucky_ …” Sam warns, but it comes out breathy and weak.

Rather than reply, Bucky kisses the spot right beneath Sam’s ear and lets out a quiet, “Shh.”

 _Let me take care of you_ , Bucky’s hand says as it works up and down Sam’s cock. _Let me make you feel **good**_ , it goes on as it tightens around him. The friction is just shy of too much, but the water keeps Bucky’s hand from dragging too painfully.

Sam’s breath stutters out of him as Bucky’s hand slides over him again and again. Tries not to make a sound as Bucky sucks a reddening mark onto his neck when his head lolls backward. It’s so much and still not enough, and Sam finds himself rolling his hips into the touch.

Soon enough though, Bucky places his left hand over Sam’s lower stomach to keep him from thrusting up into his grasp. He leaves a soft kiss as pretense for the way he squeezes the base of Sam’s cock before setting a relentless pace that has Sam moaning low and drawn out in the back of his throat.

“T-Thought we were relaxing.” Sam lets out a choked off breath and unthinkingly bucks his hips upward only to be stopped again.

“This _is_ relaxing. We’re unwinding,” he whispers into Sam’s ear. He punctuates his next thought with a maddeningly slow stroke of his fist up Sam’s cock. “And you’re gonna cum for me.”

A dampened whine escapes Sam’s lips. His breath leaves him, shorter and shorter with every exhale, and suddenly the quiet musings of the speaker are drowned out by the subtle splash of the water in the tub and Sam’s every other moan.

“So beautiful. C’mon, baby,” Bucky murmurs, coaxing Sam closer and closer to the brink.

Bucky presses another small kiss to Sam’s neck, but it’s when he bites that Sam really loses it. He lets out an unrestrained moan and arches upward. So close. _Right_ there.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sam hisses as his body begins to shudder beneath Bucky’s attentive hold. The pleasure crescendos into a bright white that has Sam crying out. Every stroke afterward sends frissons of pleasure slicing into his core until finally it’s too much.

“ _Mm_ , fuck. Okay, okay.” He halfheartedly pushes Bucky’s hands away and lets out a shuddering breath.

Bucky licks the indentations his teeth made and then tips Sam’s head backward for another kiss. It’s sloppy at first, with Sam still panting through the wake of his orgasm, but Bucky works him through it. This time Sam does turn around, once he’s got his bearings about him. He threads his fingers into Bucky’s still dry hair and pulls, hard, just the way Bucky likes. He’s rewarded with a pained moan and the blissed-out look in Bucky’s eyes once they open again.

“Sam,” Bucky begins, taking in a greedy breath afterwards. His grip on Sam’s hips tightens. “As nice as this has been, I think I’m done with the bath.”

Sam leans back in until his lips ghost over Bucky’s, keeps his voice low. “Then take me to bed.”

~

“You did it again,” Sam mutters up against Bucky’s neck once he’s tucked into his arms. He lets out a sigh and looks up. “You were supposed to be _relaxing_.”

Bucky looks down at Sam and makes a face. “Says the guy who doesn’t know how to bask in the afterglow.” He maneuvers Sam until they’re face to face and kisses him, sweet and slow. His voice is honey-warm and happy when he says, “I took a nice long bath with you and then,” he captures Sam’s lips for a quick and passionate kiss, “– we made love. How much more relaxing can it get?”

Sam narrows his eyes, but the effect is lost on Bucky because he _knows_ how happy Sam is right now. “I just want you to take care of yourself.”

“I do,” Bucky says with a tired sigh. “A lot more than I used to. You know that.”

Sam tucks his head back underneath Bucky’s chin. “I know.”

Bucky drags his right hand up and down Sam’s back, soothing and sweet. “You make it easier. Make me want to.”

Sam squeezes his arms around Bucky. “Good. Kinda wanna keep you around.”

“Only kinda, huh?” Bucky says, mocking Sam.

“I changed my mind. Where’s that guy with the gold arm?”

Bucky lifts Sam’s face up, hooking a finger under his chin. “Oh, he’s a better lover than me?”

Sam nods, resolute. “Infinitely.”

“But can he do this to you?” Bucky asks just before he licks his way into Sam’s mouth, bold and hungry. He pushes Sam into the bed and climbs over him, kissing a path up his neck only to stop and whisper, “Make you shiver like I do?”

Sam hates that his body responds like it’s been commanded, shuddering as soon as the words are out of Bucky’s mouth. He moans softly into their next kiss and winds his arms around Bucky’s neck. “Fucking super soldiers,” he hisses after Bucky bites down on his lip.

“Yeah you are,” Bucky quips.

“Such a pain in the ass.”

Bucky lifts his head from Sam’s space. “That’s not what you were saying thirty minutes ago.”

“Oh my god, _shut up_.”

“Fine,” Bucky says, like it’s a challenge. And it is – but he also makes it his mission to make sure Sam is as loud as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to those of you who actually dig my writing. I'm almost done with this "Sam gets kidnapped" fic and it's gonna be like 15k so..... 
> 
> _Soon_.


End file.
